Monthly Bushiroad
thumb|250px|[http://gekkan-bushi.com/ Website] "Monthly Bushiroad" (月刊ブシロード Gekkan Bushirōdo) es una revista japonesa publicada por Bushiroad. Fue creado como un reemplazo después de que Kerokero Ace anunciara que cesarán la publicación. Contiene las informaciones actuales y nuevas de Cardfight!! Vanguard, incluyendo otras franquicias de Bushiroad. Títulos relacionados con Vanguard *Mini Vanguard *Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga *Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation *Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman (finalizado) *Bermuda Triangle: Karen on Stage (finalizado) *Planet Cray Story (carta lores/novelas) Regalo Cada número incluye una o más cartas de promoción, así como algunos suministros. Cartas Promocionales Ver También : Monthly Bushiroad Galería. *MB/001 - Storm Bring Dragon *MB/002 - Binary Star Twin Gunner *MB/003 - Chain Blast Dragon *MB/004 - Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *MB/005 - Dimensional Robo, Kaisergrader *MB/006 - Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus *MB/007 - Apprentice Idol, Karen *MB/008 - Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *MB/009 - Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *MB/010 - "Man" *MB/011 - "Man who Cannot be Manipulated" Shuichi Tanaka *MB/012 - Kanae Kumoi *MB/013 - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *MB/014 - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *MB/015 - Battle Sister, Gelee *MB/016 - Battle Sister, Pudding *MB/017 - Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *MB/018 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo *MB/019 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo *MB/020 - Rising Star, Trois *MB/021 - King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell *MB/022 - Clipping Deletor, Evo *MB/023 - True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *MB/024 - Amon's Leader, Astaroth *MB/025 - Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *MB/026 - Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *MB/027 - Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *MB/028 - Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals *MB/029 - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *MB/030 - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *MB/031 - Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael *MB/032 - Dosage Celestial, Asmodel *MB/033 - Machining Tarantula mk II *MB/034 - Machining Hornet mk II *MB/035 - Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle *MB/036 - Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel *MB/037 - Eradicator, Unruly Dragon *MB/038 - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers *MB/039 - Sea Rumble Banshee *MB/040 - Acrobat Bear *MB/041 - Dragon Knight, Fallel *MB/042 - Burning Horn Dragon *MB/043 - Blaster Dark *MB/044 - Light Element, Agleam *MB/045 - Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion *MB/046 - Beginner Juggler Dracokid *MB/047 - Invite Roaring, Inray *MB/048 - Dreaming Idol, Karen *MB/049 - Research Student, Muflin *MB/050 - Battle Maiden, Medusa *MB/051 - Lady Attacker of Vacuum Collapse *MB/052 - Quick-accel Dragon *MB/053 - Light Element, Agleam *MB/054 - Blazebau *MB/055 - Learning Angel *MB/056 - Storm Bring Dragon *MB/057 - Flash Zamber Dragon *MB/058 - Chastity Maiden, Launa *MB/059 - Flourishing Trade, Ebisu *MB/060 - Lady Skylark *MB/061 - Recorder Parakeet *MB/062 - Leizbau *MB/063 - Screamin' and Shoutin' Announcer, The Mike *MB/064 - Mysterious Creator *MB/065 - Zombie Whale of the Ocean Depths *MB/066 - Blaster Blade *MB/067 - Knight of Silence, Gallatin *MB/068 - Harisen Worker *MB/069 - Brilliant Cool Dragon *MB/070 - Battle Maiden, Renge *MB/071 - Wall Ravage Dragon *MB/072 - Scattering Stealth Rogue, Tsuruchiyo *MB/073 - Chouchou, Akina *MB/074 - Stealth Beast, Higanguma Artículos Esta sección está actualmente incompleta. *Deck Titular con las franquicias de Bushiroad en él. (8ª edición). *MiniVan Calendario 2014 (8ª edición). *Deck Titular Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (2ª edición). *Poster de Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser y Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (6ª edición). *MiniVan School Calendario 2016 (32ª edición) *Cardfight!! Vanguard G DVD vol.11 (29ª edición) *MB Especial Colección de Manga Mini (Orden por correo) *MangaVan Especial Playmat (37ª edición) *Poster de Vanguard G NEXT (38ª edición) *Poster cover de Aichi Sendou (43ª edición) *MiniVan School Calendario 2017 (43ª edición) *Aichi Sendou LIBRO NEXT, una colección de ilustraciones (44ª edición) *Counter Unit, versión 3D (44ª edición) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin Kit de caja de sombras Decks *MBD1: Link Joker (5ª edición). *MBD2: Kagerō (5ª edición). *MBD3: This is THE Toshiki Kai BOOK (11ª edición). Galería M-bushi02.jpg|Una mirada al interior de la revista MB-Issue0.jpg|Porta edición 0 (6 de Septiembre de 2013) MB-Issue1.jpg|Portada de la 1ª edición (Primer diseño) (6 de Septiembre de 2013) Categoría:Revista Manga Categoría:Mercancía Categoría:Manga Magazine